


Shut Up, Barry!

by AllisonDiamond (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Annoying Barry Allen, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fed Up Julian Albert, First Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Julian arches an eyebrow. “And? What nonessential thing are you planning on doing? Because I am not going to embarrass myself once I’m drunk.”“I’m not planning anything. I just want to spend the holidays with you.”Part of the Firsts series. Can be read as a standalone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash or any of its characters.
> 
> A/N: Happy Holidays!

Julian stares at the glass in front of him.

“I’m not drinking that,” he duly notes, checking his fingertips.

Barry laughs at him. “It’s just eggnog, Jules. I’m not trying to get you drunk and in my bed,” he says as he scratches the back of his neck.

“I’d like to think so. I don’t sleep with anyone on the third date, and that includes you, _Barry_ ,” he emphasizes the last word and stares at Barry as he is a fish on a hook. “Especially you, _Barry._ ”

Barry groans in frustration.

“I _don’t_ want to sleep with you, Jul. Well, I do, but not _right_ now … I mean not until you’re ready … wait, you’d tell me when you’re ready, right? Because I need to know, not that I’m dating you because of that. I’m _dating_ you because you’re _you_. That’s not always a _good_ thing.”

Barry really needs to keep his trap shut. He _is_ not the one who wants to jump into bed the first chance he has, which is hard enough as it is, to resist. Julian is. Not that he is ever going to know that. Barry can’t know how mad Julian goes whenever he is around him. _No_ , just no, Barry will never make him live it down.

Barry turns around to hide the slight blush that dusts over his perfect already reddened cheeks. “I just want to spend Christmas, getting drunk on Joe’s grams special eggnog, with my boyfriend.”

_Boyfriend?_

They are not boyfriends, not really, but Barry is never going to drop that. Julian just sighs, which Barry takes as a sign to snuggle closer to him. 

He just shakes his head and allows Barry to seek the ‘comfort’ he needed, as uncomfortable as it is, because Barry wraps his hands too tightly around his waist.

“You can’t get drunk.” 

He really can. 

Has he forgotten that already? 

Or does he want to watch Julian make a fool of himself? 

That’s too bad for him; he can erase that ‘fake’ memory out of his head. That is _never_ going to happen.

Barry groans again. “I _know._ But you can.”

Julian arches an eyebrow. “And? What nonessential thing are you planning on doing? Because I _am_ not going to embarrass myself once I’m drunk.”

He’s not that type of drunk. Alcohol rarely affects him, so whatever asinine thing Barry has got planned, he better has dropped it. Or else he _is_ going to be _sorely_ disappointed. Julian can handle his alcohol well, better than most.

“I’m _not_ planning anything. I just want to spend the holidays with you.”

“And you are,” he struggles to get the words out when Barry tightens his grip on him.

“Yeah.” Barry tilts his head up. “But can’t you be _more festive_? You seem to be when you’re around Joe, Iris, Wally, Cisco, Caitlin, and even HR. But not _around_ me. Why is that so?”

Julian sighs. 

Barry is such a fool. An adorable fool, but a fool, nevertheless.

“Barry,” he begins slowly, “I _don’t_ normally celebrate the holidays. If I seem like I’m not _festive_ , it’s because I’m not.”

“Yeah, still doesn’t answer my question.”

Julian rolls his eyes. “Because _I’m_ tired, Barry. It’s three in the morning.”

“And?”

Oh, does he have to say everything?

“I _had_ drank enough of that eggnog,” he finishes off sharply, staring at the glass in front of him again. “I _don’t_ want to drink more eggnog with you.”

Barry laughs against his shoulder. “Right, Jul, you’ve an answer for everything. Still doesn’t answer my question, though,” he adds in lightly.

Julian resists the urge to laugh this time. “I’m _spending_ time with you, Al—Barry,” he says; fatigue settling in his voice.

“Were you seriously going to call me Allen?” Barry asks in a mocking voice and moves closer to him until it becomes hard and harder for him to breathe.

“Yes, I was.” He pushes Barry off him slightly.

“Hey, why did you do that for?” Barry grumpily says and snuggles closer to him. “You  _owed_ me this since you _didn’t_ get me a Christmas present.”

“I got you a present, Barry.”

“Wearing matching ugly Christmas sweaters don’t count.”

Julian badly wants to drop Barry on the floor now, but he cannot do that, now, can he?

“Barry, I told you I’m not _going_ to preform for you. Why can’t you get in that thick head of yours that I _will_ never _perform_ for you?” 

“Oh, you know me so well, Mister Albert.” Barry runs his hands down Julian’s chest. “Oh, so, very well,” he says seductively and bats his eyelashes crazily, looking like a fool, as always. “What are we going to do about that?”

‘Barry, stop that!”

“Oh, why should I?” Barry protests and pouts like a child. “You _didn’t_ get me what I wanted for Christmas.”

“No.”

Barry stares at him. “It’s Christmas. Don’t be _such_ a grouch.”

“It’s not Christmas. Christmas is over,” he states, because frankly, Christmas has been over for three hours.

Barry shakes his head. “You’re no fun. Remind me never to spend the holidays with you again,” he adds in playfully. “At least, give me a kiss for Christmas. It’s still Christmas for me.”

Julian sighs. He leans in and gives Barry a quick peck on the lips.

“That’s not a Christmas kiss—”

“Well, I don’t care. I _am_ tired.”

He ignores the glares Barry sends his way. What a fun day this is turning out to be!He’s going to suffer for that, it seems. Oh, well! Happy Holidays to him, indeed.

 

 


End file.
